


Shotgun Sinners

by KillJoyintheTrench



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoyintheTrench/pseuds/KillJoyintheTrench
Summary: AU Western MCR fic :) strip poker, saloons, bank robbery gone wrong, and lots of smutty fun!





	1. The Girl's Not Right in the Brain

Part 1   
That Girl’s Not Right in the Brain  
The sign had said two miles. This was definitely longer than two miles. Ray was the first one to say it.   
“We’re lost, aren’t we?”  
“No, we’re not lost,” Gerard said, “we’re…yeah, we’re lost.”  
They had been riding around on their horses in the scorching desert heat for hours. They must have veered in the wrong direction at some point. Mikey huffed and wiped sweat off his forehead and adjusted his cowboy hat. Frank squinted, looking into the distance. He wiped his face with his bandana.   
“I think I see a town.”  
“Mirage,” Mikey whined, “gotta be a mirage.”  
“Stop being so pessimistic,” Ray said, perking up, “Let’s head that way. It can’t hurt.”  
They sped up, letting Frank lead the way. Sure enough, a town cropped up. It most certainly wasn’t the one they had intended to find. It was small and quiet, but at least they had to have water and an inn. There were very few people in the streets as they rode through the main gate. Gerard looked carefully at his surroundings. A sheriff’s station, an inn, a post office, a seamstress, a saloon, and bingo! A bank! Frank must have read his mind.   
“Worth hitting it up?” he said quietly.   
They all stopped their horses and huddled together.   
“They can’t have that much cash in such a small town,” Ray suggested, “is it even worth the trouble?”  
Mikey nodded in agreement. Gerard thought for a moment, lowering his black cowboy hat over his messy bangs.   
“We might have to, guys. We’re kinda running low on funds, and if we have to spend the night and eat here…I say we do this. We call it a day. We’ll eat, rest, and hit it up tomorrow. It can’t be that hard. This place is tiny! There’s probably only one worker in there.”  
They all agreed and headed to the saloon, parched for a drink or two. Considering the emptiness of the streets, the saloon was more crowded than they thought it would be. Gerard led the way, and they all settled into the only unoccupied table in the room, looking around in awe. There were men playing poker, a young lady playing piano, and a several women dancing to the music, laughing and having a great time. Maybe this was a happy mistake. Frank leaned back in his chair with a grin.   
“See? Told you I saw a nice town up ahead! But no, it’s a mirage…”  
“I’m so glad I was wrong!” Mikey smiled, eyeing up the women.   
Ray went to the bar to get them all a shot of whiskey. He was smiling when he sat back down.   
“That girl playing the piano winked at me,” he said with a victorious grin.  
“Go get ‘er, dude!” Gerard encouraged him with a nudge.  
“We just got here!”  
“So?”  
“Let me at least have my drink first.”  
It was nice to sit on a chair instead of a moving horse for once. They chatted and enjoyed their drinks. After a while a woman in a frilly green dress stood over Mikey’s shoulder. She held up a deck of playing cards.  
“Would you gentleman fancy a game? The guys over there couldn’t beat me,” she smiled.   
They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Ray pulled out a chair for her to sit between him and Mikey. Frank put his game face on, always up for a challenge. Gerard shrugged his shoulders and leaned his elbows on the table as she dealt the cards. She smiled at all of them.  
“Aces are high, gentlemen, good luck. I’m Ginny, by the way,” she said, tossing her long blonde curls over her shoulder.   
Each of the men introduced themselves.   
“Where are ya’ll from? You’re definitely new faces to me,” she said with a slightly suspicious undertone.  
“We’re from—” Mikey began, but Gerard cut him off.  
“Are we here to play, or to talk?” he snapped.   
Ginny gave him a stern look.   
“Rude. I was only trying to make conversation.”  
“You’re going to have to do better than that if you want to distract me enough to win,” he said with a cocky smirk.   
She frowned and concentrated on her cards. Frank looked uncomfortably from Gerard to Ginny, then to Mikey and Ray. The three men read each other’s expressions of oh no, here we go…  
The rest of the game was tense. Frank had folded, Mikey had a small chance of a win with his diamond straight, Ray had folded. Gerard sat smugly with his cards still hidden, as did Ginny.   
“Ladies first,” Gerard said, nodding to her cards.   
“Dealer shows last. Let’s see ‘em.”  
Gerard looked pissed now. He threw his hand on the table smugly. It was good. Really good.   
“Sorry, sir,” Ginny, smiled, putting her hand on the table, “Royal flush wins.”  
“WHAT!?”   
Gerard stood as she scooped up all the money from the pot and put it in her little purse.   
“No way! You cheated!” he yelled.   
“Excuse me, sir? I am no cheat!” Ginny yelled, leaning toward him.   
She didn’t back down as he neared her.   
“Let me count the aces in the deck, then!”  
“Do it! By all means, count cards all night! I played fair and beat you. Get over it, before your masculinity crumbles into pieces.”  
Gerard turned white. Frank put his hands on Gerard’s shoulders.  
“Now, now, calm down…it’s just a card game, we can get our money back another time.”  
Ray and Mikey nodded in agreement. Gerard stomped over the bar and sat.   
“Ignore him,” Mikey said to Ginny, “He gets heated when he loses.”  
“Typical male, no offense. Don’t let your friend ruin your fun. Those girls have been eyeing you guys since you walked in. They’re all very sweet. I suggest you go dance, gentlemen.”  
They did just that. Frank, Mikey, and Ray spent the evening dancing and laughing with the saloon girls, a welcome experience after spending too much time in an isolated desert. Gerard continued to sulk in his defeat at the bar, nursing the same whiskey, barely even sipping at it. He looked out the window, the sun had gone down. It didn’t seem like he had been sitting there for that long. He turned to find the guys, but they were gone, along with the girls.   
“If you’re looking for your friends, I think they’re busy.”  
He jumped at the sound of Ginny’s voice, “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”  
“Just thought you’d be wondering where they were,” she said, looking up to the doors on the second floor of the saloon, “Your friend Ray went in there with the piano player, your brother when in that corner room with the red head, and your friend Frank is in that back room with two lovely brunettes. I think he’s in Heaven.”  
His brother and friends were getting laid and there he sat pathetically at the bar, with the most annoying girl in the room. And Frank had not one, but two girls for company! How the hell did he manage that?  
Gerard downed the rest of the whiskey and stood up.  
“If you hadn’t ruined my day, I might be having fun.”  
“I ruined your day? Because I beat you at cards?”  
“Because you cheated!”  
“I told you, I did not cheat!”   
“Bullshit,” Gerard turned to the barkeep, “Can I get a room for the night?”  
The bar man gave him a key, “Second door upstairs.”  
Gerard took the key and stomped up the stairs. Ginny ran after him.   
“I don’t appreciate being accused of things I didn’t do!”  
“We both know you’re lying through your teeth.”  
“Fine! Then play me again. I’ll show you I didn’t cheat.”  
Gerard regarded her closely and nodded, stepping back to invite her into his room, “Okay, but I deal this time, and we use my cards.”  
“Fine.”  
She sat at the table in the corner of the room. Gerard found his cards from his bag and joined her. He looked her straight in the eye as he dealt, as if warning her there was no way she could win. The game was tense, and silent. After a few minutes, they could hear giggling from the next room, and then a female voice moaning.   
“You’ve got to be kidding!” Gerard snapped, scowling at the adjoining wall to Frank’s room.  
“Sounds like your friend is having fun. Jealous?”  
“No. Annoyed.”  
They continued their game, occasionally interrupted by noises from next door. After a while, the sound of the headboard hitting the wall put Gerard over the edge. Ginny just laughed and blushed.   
“That’s it!” Gerard stood, and pounded his fist on the adjoining wall, “Keep it down!”  
“Go get laid, Gee, it’ll help your mood!” Frank yelled. The girls he was with laughed.   
Gerard plopped back into his chair. Ginny smiled at him.   
“Stop looking at me like that,” Gerard snapped.   
“What, you mean stop smiling at you?”  
“Yeah. It annoys me.”  
“Doesn’t take much, does it?”  
“Just focus on that game.”  
“You’re really into winning, aren’t you?”  
“Yes. I like to win. It’s not a crime.”  
“I didn’t say it was. I like to win, too. How about we make this a little more interesting?”  
Gerard raised his eyebrows and looked at her closely for the first time. She was leaning on her elbow, her blue eyes sparkling as she studied him, her blonde curls flowing over her chest, which was heavily exposed. Her dress didn’t cover very much. He hadn’t noticed that before. She was actually sort of pretty. He’d bite.   
“Ok, how so?”  
Ginny smiled, “If you win, I’ll give you all of your money back. If I win, you have to play another game of poker with me, but not for money.”  
“Oh? For what, then?”  
“Clothing.”  
“You wanna play strip poker with me?”  
“Yeah. It could be fun. Besides, you’re cute when you’re mad.”  
Gerard glared at her, then softened his expression. She was cute. He didn’t want to admit it, but he wouldn’t mind seeing her with her clothes off.   
“Deal. But I’m gonna win, so keep your corset on.”   
“We’ll see.”  
They got to their final hand. Gerard put down his cards in triumph, knowing that this time he had her beat, and he did, indeed. She scoffed as she laid down her two-pair, which was no match for his straight.   
“Too bad,” Gerard smirked as he collected his money from her, “I would have liked to see what’s under your dress.”  
She looked shocked.  
“What?” he said, trying to cover his slip; he hadn’t meant to say that out loud, “You can flirt with me, but I can’t flirt with you?”  
“I wasn’t flirting,” she blushed.  
“You asked me to play strip poker with you, what do you call that? A handshake?”  
“I knew you were going to win.”  
“Bullshit. You were flirting.”  
“So…so what if I was?”  
He didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t like the girls he was used to. She wasn’t throwing herself on the bed with her legs open or hanging all over him against a bar stool, and he was quite sober. She collected herself and acted as if nothing had been said.   
“Well, you won. Goodnight, Mr. Gerard—”  
“Wait,” he said, grabbing her hand before she could reach the door, “let’s play again. This time, we play your way.”  
He pulled out her chair at the table. She smiled and sat down.   
“Any rules?” Gerard smiled, shuffling the cards.  
“Hats and shoes don’t count as clothes, and you can change your mind at any point.”  
“I don’t think I will,” he winked.  
“Well your attitude has certainly changed. What did I do to earn your approval?”  
“Nothing. I just tend to open my eyes and see more beautiful things when I’m not trying to compete.”  
She noticed his eyes going down to her chest. She didn’t make an effort to cover herself but leaned forward even more.   
“God, I hope you lose,” Gerard whined.   
“Round one. Let’s have at it.”   
He took off his cowboy hat and concentrated. It paid off; he won the first round. He grinned.   
“Do I get to pick what you take off?”  
“Sure. Winner’s pick,” she winked.  
“Hmm…take off your dress, sweetheart.”  
“Unfortunately for you, it’s in two pieces, cowboy. Top or bottom?”  
“Top.”  
“Unbutton me?”  
“Gladly.”  
She turned and lifted her hair so the he could unbutton the top of her dress, revealing her tight white corset underneath. He resisted the urge to touch her and sat back down. She casually threw her top on the floor and settled into her chair for round two. Gerard won again.   
“Hmm…do I make you take off that corset and play completely topless, or do I take off your skirt?”  
“I’m wearing three layers of skirts, choose wisely.”  
“You girls and your clothes!”  
She shrugged, “guys seem to like it.”  
“Well let’s get rid of at least one of those skirts, please?”  
She removed her dark green overskirt, leaving two petticoats underneath. When she moved in the light, they were almost sheer.   
“I better win next round, cowboy. I feel very exposed.”  
When she sat down she smiled, rubbing her leg against his under the table.  
Fuck, Gerard thought, okay, that corset’s next.   
He didn’t get the chance. She won the next round, and to Gerard’s dismay, went right for his pants. He was hard, and now he wouldn’t be able to hide it. He blushed as he lowered his pants over his knees and kicked them off. She stared at the bulge in his undergarments. He half expected her to make fun of him, but she didn’t.  
“Well,” she smiled, “round four is going to be interesting.”


	2. Got You In My Sights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who won strip poker?

Part 2  
Got You in My Sights  
Gerard sat at the table in his underwear, tapping his foot nervously. She had won the next two rounds, costing him his vest and shirt. He spent those rounds staring absentmindedly at her chest, jumping every time her foot touched his leg under the table like some virgin schoolboy. He had made up his mind; if he lost the next round, he would refuse to remove his underwear until she called off the game and got down to business. Part of him was too nervous to follow through with his own plan. She seemed so cool and collected on the other side of the table. How did she do that? He took a deep breath and Ginny laid out her cards. Finally! He had won! Without a word he jumped out of his seat and pulled her up to her feet.   
“Turn around, this thing’s coming off.”   
She laughed at his impatience as he fought with the laces of her corset.   
“I’m glad you think this is funny,” he groaned, “I’ve been town hopping, getting lost in the desert for weeks with barely any human contact. I can’t help it.”  
“Sounds like big shoes to fill, I hope I’m up to your high standards,” she said with sarcasm.   
He stopped, spun her around and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
“You think I’m lowering my standards to get laid?”  
“No offense, but you sound desperate, and I’m just…well…here.”  
His eyes widened, “No…no, no…look, I may have been acting like an ass before, but if I wasn’t attracted to you, would I do this?”  
He grabbed her face and kissed her hard, tugging lightly on her blonde curls. When he pulled away to gage her reaction, he was met with a surprised stare. He waited for her answer.   
“Well, I mean you might still do that if you weren’t attracted—”   
“You’re kidding me, woman!”   
He kissed her again, fighting with the last few laces on her corset and throwing it on the floor without breaking their kiss. He wondered what happened to make her feisty side go out the window only to be replaced by insecurity. He would fix that. He touched every inch of warm, bare skin that had been covered by her corset, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs, and reaching his arms around her back to hold her still while he kissed her neck and shoulders heatedly.   
“See?” he whispered in between kisses, “you’re beautiful.”  
She didn’t answer, only bent her neck farther to the side so he could kiss her harder. She moaned as he nibbled on her skin, leaving bite marks.   
“I love the way you sound,” Gerard smiled, “say my name. Say my name when I kiss you.”  
He listened to her sighs as he continued moving his mouth down her neck to her shoulder.   
“Ah…ah…daddy…”  
His eyes widened. He stopped kissing and looked at her.  
“What? What did you say?”  
“Uh…nothing,” she was mortified.   
“Didn’t sound like nothing…it sounded like you called me daddy.”  
“I—I…”  
“It’s ok, I like it…If that’s what you wanna do, I’m all for it. It wouldn’t be the first time. And I’d love to hear you say that again under different circumstances.”  
Ginny started to relax after gaining his approval. She nodded, blushing.   
“Alright,” Gerard whispered, “pick a safe word, sugar.”  
“Black Jack.”  
“Very cute. Alright, Black Jack it is! Now, I heard you call me daddy and you tried to lie to me, baby girl. I want you over my knee.”  
Gerard sat on the bed and beckoned her closer. He took the last of her underskirts off, leaving her in her underwear, garter belt and thigh highs.   
“Come here, bend over,” Gerard patted his knee.   
Ginny laid over his lap, picking up her hips so he could unclip her garter belt and slide her underwear down to her thighs. She braced herself as he gently rubbed his hand over her bottom and held her steady with the other. She knew his gentleness was going to be short lived. His hand came down on her hard, making her jump. After the initial sting wore off, it felt good. He spanked her again, and again until she was red and squeezing her thighs together.   
“If I didn’t know any better, doll baby, I’d say you’re liking this. Hm…I think you need something else.”  
Ginny watched as he picked up his pants from the floor and took his belt from the loops. He bent it in half, and she braced herself. He laid the belt gently against her skin.   
“Are you ready, sugar? Can you take daddy’s belt like a good girl?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
He swung the belt down hard, making her jump. She stopped moving as quickly as she could, regaining her composure before he hit her again. This time, she didn’t flinch.  
“Good girl, you have three more.”  
She held it together through three more hits, trying not to grind her hips into Gerard’s lap. To her surprise, he bent down and grazed her ass cheek with his teeth before lifting her up and pushing her back onto the bed.   
“You’re a defiant little thing, aren’t you?” he smiled, leaning over her, looking into her bright blue eyes, “You can fool anyone with those eyes, though…and those pretty blonde curls. You look so innocent…mmm…I’m gonna make you mine, baby doll.”

Frank was covered in sweat. It had been a while since he had two girls at the same time. If there was another guy involved, it took some of the pressure off him, but these girls were both all over him and he had barely had a chance to breathe, not that he was complaining. He needed air, and to piss. He stood up and put his pants on.   
“Where are you going, Frankie?” one of the girls said sweetly while the other kissed her neck, still catching her breath from moments before.   
“I’ll be a minute, just visiting the back.”  
He closed the door behind him. As he walked past Gerard’s room, he heard the most scandalous of noises. There was the unmistakable sound of Gee moaning and the bed hitting the wall. Thank God! Frank thought to himself. He knew Gerard would be miserable if he didn’t get laid. He couldn’t help but listen for a little longer. He could hear Gee talking.   
“…say it, baby doll, I wanna hear you say it when you come…look at me with those beautiful eyes…”  
“…oh daddy, daddy, I’m yours…”  
Frank raised his eyebrows and blushed.   
Christ, Gee! He laughed to himself and made his way outside. 

Gerard ran his fingers through Ginny’s hair, trying to catch his breath.   
“I didn’t hurt you with my belt, did I?”  
“No, I would have told you to stop if you did.”  
“Good.”  
He wanted to stay there and kiss her until she fell asleep, but it was desperately hot in the room, and nature called.  
“I’ll be right back,” he smiled, kissing her forehead.  
The night air was chilly, though the day had been scorching hot. Gerard made his way through the dark to the outhouse. He could here movement; it was occupied. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, waiting. When the door opened, Frank stepped out.   
“Oh,” Gerard smirked, “are you done making obscene noises through the walls?”  
“You should talk, daddy.”  
“You heard that?”  
“Yep. ‘Oh daddy, I’m yours, ahh..’,” Frank mimicked in a high pitched female voice.   
“Not funny, Frank.”  
“Oh no, I’m sure she didn’t find it funny at all. In fact, I think this one might actually like you.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Nothing…just, girls like you until they see more of your diva side, then they tend to…well, they run, Gee. But I don’t know, this one is tough.”  
“She’s not my girlfriend, Frank, I just…it’s not love, we’re just…”  
“Fucking? Yeah. Go talk to her about her sparkling blue eyes some more.”  
“Were you listening at the door or something?”  
“Goodnight, Gee!”  
Frank walked off before he could say anything else. He had to pee anyway. He didn’t have time to keep arguing.


	3. Gun It While I'm Holdin On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How hard can it be to rob a bank?

Part 3  
Gun It While I’m Holdin On  
Gerard’s POV  
I awoke to an empty bed. Ginny wasn’t beside me but was sitting at the table with her legs propped up on the other chair. She was examining my shot gun, aiming it at the wall, making little firing noises. It was adorable.   
“Hey,” I said quietly as not to startle her with a firearm in her hands, “I got another gun over here that wants to go off.”  
“Pervert,” she smiled, putting my gun back in the holster.   
She walked over to the bed and climbed on top of me, “I’d love to, cowboy, but I’ve got some things to go take care of.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like adult responsibilities. I understand that your renegade life doesn’t have room for those, but mine depends on them.”  
“I think I can change your mind, princess.”  
“It’s not my mind that needs changing.”   
She kissed me, then got up and started getting dressed. I watched her put on her clothes and kissed her again.   
“Maybe I’ll see you later? I’d like another night with you before I go.”  
“You know where to find me,” she said with a smile, and left.   
The room immediately felt empty. I couldn’t stew in my feelings. I had a bank to rob. 

Frank, Mikey, and Ray were waiting for me downstairs. We agreed to follow our usual plan. Three of us waited outside to stop anyone from coming in, one of us would go in and start the heist. After a signal, a second person would run into get the money and we’d split. We always rotated who went in first and it was my turn. When we reached the bank, we looked through the back window while Mikey kept a lookout. The view was obstructed by a large wall, but it was silent. There had to have been only one worker and no customers. There were no voices coming from inside. No movement. I went around to the front and walked in. Well, the view explained a lot. Someone had hit up the bank before we could get to it. The worker was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. The vault had been opened and emptied. So much for that! I turned to go back outside when a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders.   
“Get on the floor!”   
I didn’t know the voice that yelled at me, but I did as I was told.  
“It wasn’t me,” I said as I knelt, “I found him dead, I didn’t—”  
“Sure, sure…tell it to the sheriff.”  
“Sheriff? No, no! You can’t arrest me; I didn’t do anything!”  
I saw that the person who grabbed me was accompanied by two other men. They dragged me from the bank across the street to the jail. My cohort was no where to be seen. They threw me inside the jail cell, lowered me to the floor, and handcuffed me to the bars, hands behind my back.   
“The sheriff will be with you shortly,” the man laughed, leaving me in silence.   
Now I was irritated. I had never, ever, been caught in my life! Now, I was handcuffed in a jail cell for something that I didn’t do! Figures! After a few minutes, the door opened. In came Ginny.  
“Ginny! Thank God! You have to tell the sheriff it wasn’t me! I didn’t do anything!”  
She stood there tapping her foot in anger, her hands folded across her chest.   
“You must think I’m outrageously stupid!” she scowled, “Falling for you like that…and you’re a murderer!”  
“What? No! I—”  
“Don’t try to sweet talk your way out of this, Gerard! I don’t know where your friends are, but they will answer for their crime, too!”  
“We didn’t do anything. I walked into the bank, and the guy was dead and the money was gone.”  
“Oh, how convenient!”  
“No, it wasn’t convenient! I have no money and now I’m jail for something I didn’t do!”  
She walked closer to the cell, peering through the bars, “You’re an asshole.”   
“That’s not what you were calling me last night, princess.”   
She didn’t answer but narrowed her eyes.   
“I didn’t do this,” I said solemnly, “I’ve done a lot of things, but not this.”   
She sighed. She wanted to believe me, I could feel it.   
“So, suppose you’re telling the truth, how do I convince the entire town to believe you?”  
“You don’t have to. Just convince the sheriff.”  
“I am the sheriff, you nitwit!”  
“What? You?”  
“What’s so surprising about that?”  
“You’re…you’re a…a woman.”  
“Yes, as you very well know. Things work a little differently in this town. The right person for the job gets the job.”  
“How’d you get picked?”  
“I’m the best shot,” she winked, grabbed my gun from the holster so fast I barely even saw her move, and pointed it at my head, “Now, you have two choices. You lie to me again and I shoot you right here, or you tell me the truth.”  
I was sweating now, trembling…but I looked straight into her beautiful blue eyes and told the truth.   
“I was going to rob the bank, but someone had come and gone before we got there. The guy was already dead, and the money was gone. I swear it.”  
She thought for a moment, staring back at me. I sighed in relief as she moved the gun away from my head.   
“I believe you.”   
“Thank you.”  
“There’s still the fact that you intended to commit a crime. I can’t just let you go without a punishment.”  
So much for getting away. She unlocked the jail cell and stepped inside, eyeing my wrists that were cuffed to the bars behind my back.   
“Let me off easy, baby doll,” I smiled at her, “I’ll make it worth your while…just let daddy out of these handcuffs.”  
I wanted her to go weak at the knees. Instead, she smiled this wicked, crooked smile and knelt down beside me.   
“Oh no,” she whispered in my ear, “daddy is right where I want him.”  
Oh, fuck…well this was about to go one of two ways. I was about to be handed over to the gallows or about to have a really good fuck. I was hoping for the latter. I was relieved when she straddled me and kissed me, moaning into my mouth. I was suddenly very grateful that this jail had no windows and a bolted front door. Ginny started taking her clothes off, a mischievous grin stuck on her face. She was so beautiful. It was like torture not being able to put my hands on her luscious breasts when they were an inch from my face.   
“Please take these off,” I rattled the handcuffs, “I need to touch you.”  
I realized how desperate I sounded when she laughed at me.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get to touch me, but not with your hands.”   
She moved closer to my face so that I could take her left nipple in my mouth. Well, if I couldn’t touch her, at least I could taste her. She moaned as I allowed my mouth to bite, suck and lick every inch of her that she put in front of me. I was surprised when she spread her thighs and stood over me, holding the bars to the cell, letting me lick her clit in circles. She tasted so good and sweet, I almost forgot that my hands were cuffed and tried to move to grab her hips to pull her closer. She seemed content to move her hips against my mouth. She was teasing me, getting so close to orgasm and then moving away, only to let me continue a moment later. I was enjoying it, but I would have lost it if she would come on my dick instead.   
“Please, ride me, sugar.”  
“No. Bad boys don’t get rewarded. You have to keep working for it.”  
“Damn, woman…”  
I took her back on my tongue. She started to come, pushing herself harder against my mouth, letting me suck on her clit. She rode out her high on my face. I licked my lips when she moved away, tasting her sweetness. She ran her fingers through my hair. I accepted it as praise for a job well done. She put her clothes back on, to my dismay.   
“Don’t worry, Gee,” she smiled, seeing my disappointed face, “we’ll continue this later.”  
“Where are you going?” I asked as she left the cell, locking it again behind her, and making her way to the front door.  
“To make you a free man. I’ll be back in about an hour or so.”  
She left. There I was, still handcuffed, sitting on the hard, cold floor, my face covered in her cum, and a raging boner. The only thing keeping me occupied was the fantasy of having her later. Her hips grinding on mine, her fingers pulling on my hair, her voice screaming out my name…maybe she’d even let me spank her again…Of course, that didn’t help the current problem in my pants. To my horror, I heard the front door open a few minutes later. In came Frank, Ray, and Mikey, all looking alarmed.   
“Gee? Are you okay?” Mikey said.  
“How’d you guys get in here?”  
“We ran into Ginny. She said she was on her way to get you freed. She left the door open for us to visit, as long as we promised not to break you out. We can’t anyway, she took all the keys and we couldn’t steal them, sorry,” Ray apologized.   
“It’s fine.”  
“Gee…” Frank laughed, “You okay, dude? You look…a little…uncomfortable.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“You’ve got a hard on, dude.”  
“It’s a long story.”  
“What’s on your face?”  
“EWW! GOD!” Mikey exclaimed, after sudden realization, and bolted out the door.   
Ray stood there with his eyebrows raised as Frank laughed so hard, he had to steady himself against the wall.   
“Well, Gee,” he smiled, “We’ll just, um…leave you to your thoughts. We’ll meet you back at the saloon once your lady love rescues you.”


	4. Don't Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and ending and an epilogue

Part 4  
Don’t Look Back  
Gerard’s POV  
“You’re a free man, Mr. Way!”  
I was not happy. I had spent three hours in that cell, with my pants uncomfortably tight and the smell and taste of her to taunt and tantalize me. She didn’t even come to let me out! She had one of the smug town officers do it! There was no way I was going to let it go. I was going to find her and let her have it six ways from Sunday. I got halfway down the street when Ray ran up to me.   
“Thank God, Gee! I was about to go check on you. Frank and Mikey are at the bar, I figured you could use a drink and some food after—”   
“Not now, Ray. I have business to take care of.”  
“That girl? Gee, let it go. She was teasing you. We’re gonna get our stuff after we get some food and head out. The town even gave us some restitution cash for holding you in jail—”  
“Nope. Go back to the bar, stay put. I’ll let you know when I’m ready to leave.”   
Ray knew not to argue. I had my serious face on. He ran down the street in the opposite direction as I made my way to the Town Hall. It was easy to find, it was the only fancy building besides the bank and the saloon. I opened the door to find Ginny conversing with a rather official looking man right in the lobby.   
“Gerard, they let you out! Good!” she smiled.   
“Yeah. Wonderful.”  
I looked at the man she was talking with.   
“Excuse me, sir, but I have personal business to discuss with the lady.”  
“Of course, so sorry for the mix up.”  
He tilted his hat at me and walked away. Ginny grinned. I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her outside.   
“You’re in trouble, girl,” I growled in her ear.  
“What did I do?” she said coyly.   
So that’s how she wanted to play. Fine. I stopped on the street side and pulled her close to me to whisper in her ear.   
“You shouldn’t have done that, princess. You’ve got it coming. Now, where can we be alone?”  
I felt her shiver. Good. It was about time I got back the upper hand. She took my wrist and pulled me across the street. 

Frank’s POV  
“Where’s Gee?”  
Ray sat down at the table. We sent him out to find Gee, and he’d come back alone.   
“He’s…busy.”  
“Busy?” I scowled, “I wanna get outta here! What’s he doing?”  
“I told him we needed to leave, but he said he had…business…”  
I narrowed my eyes. I should have gone instead of Ray. Now we all had to sit here and wait while Gerard took care of his hormonal needs. No way. I looked around at the bar. Those two girls were there, looking at me from where they stood. Gee shouldn’t be the only one getting laid! I stood up and gulped down my whiskey.   
“Bye, guys.”   
“Where are you going?”  
“Upstairs with those two lovelies. Gee shouldn’t be the only one getting lucky around here. I suggest you two do the same!”

Ginny’s POV  
I barely had a second to unlock the door. He was all over me, kissing me, biting, panting…I shut the door behind us. He stopped long enough to look around the room.   
“Take your clothes off,” he said in a commanding tone.   
His eyes had a darkness to them that wasn’t there before. He stood close to me, watching me undress. I removed everything I could take off easily. When I got to my corset, I almost asked for his help. I decided it was best not to speak. I fumbled with the laces for a moment before he realized he had to help me. His eyes were soft again, and his voice was lighter.   
“Did I scare you, princess? Here, let me help you.”  
He stood, behind me, untying me, kissing my shoulders as he did so. I nodded in response.   
“I’m sorry,” he said, “I just don’t like what you did. You were very naughty. Now that my hands are free, I’m gonna do what I want to you. Get on the bed, on your hands and knees, don’t move until I tell you to.”  
I was facing the wall, so I couldn’t see what he was doing. I heard his belt and holster clang against the floor. He was undressing. My suspicions were confirmed when I felt him climb onto the bed behind me. I felt the warm skin of his hips brush up against my thighs. He ran his hands over my behind.   
“You should really get the belt, princess, but you’re still bruised from last night. I don’t want to hurt my girl.”  
He slapped the backs of my thighs over and over. It stung, but it felt so good. When he thought I had taken enough, he spread my legs open and bit the insides of my thighs. They’d be purple tomorrow. Thank God for modest fashion.   
“Bend down on your elbows,” he said breathlessly, and plunged two fingers inside me, pulling in and out slowly.   
I pushed back against his hand, urging him to go faster.  
“Am I teasing you, princess? Now you know how it feels.”  
He removed his fingers. I could hear him licking them clean before he laid down on the bed facing up at me.   
“You know what my mouth can do,” he smiled, “Let’s see what yours can do.”  
Secretly, I had been hoping he’d ask for that. If I wasn’t being so defiant, I would have sucked him off in that jail cell. He was already hard. He moaned and pushed on the back of my head as I lowered my mouth on him, tracing his length with my tongue.   
“Worth waiting for, sugar.”  
I could hear the smirky smile in his voice. He didn’t let me go for long, he was too close. He flipped me around onto my back and pulled me toward him by my hips.   
“I’ve wanted you all day,” he sighed, pushing himself into me without warning, “how does it feel?”  
I could barely speak. I had never felt so full, so needed by someone.   
“So good…so good…”  
He leaned down and kissed me, softly, taking me by surprise.   
“You know,” he said with a slight blush on his face, “what you did…that was hottest thing a woman has ever done to me. I loved every minute of it, and if I could, I’d let you torture me all over again.”  
“Really?”  
“Fuck yes, woman. Over and over.”  
He moved his hips faster, holding up the backs of my thighs with his soft hands, getting the perfect angle. I couldn’t hold back. I felt my body tremble, letting myself go, crying out his name, much to his satisfaction. He hadn’t come yet. He pulled out of me. I had never felt so empty.   
“Don’t worry,” he said, reading my expression, “I’m not done. Lay on your stomach.”   
He kissed his way down my back and rubbed my thighs, ran his hands over my behind, and opened my legs. He took me from behind, biting my shoulders before he propped himself up on his hands and thrust harder.   
“God, you’re beautiful.”  
He got on his knees and pulled my hips up with him, staying inside me, fucking me harder than before. He was quite loud. He cursed and moaned as we came together, collapsing onto the bed, a sweaty heap of a mess. He laid with me and kissed my lips and face, lightly stroking my neck and shoulders. We laid in silence for a while before he spoke.  
“I don’t want to leave.”  
“What?”  
“I don’t want to leave. I think I love you.”  
“Gerard, you don’t love me.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because, we just met yesterday, and that entire time has been either arguing or having sex.”   
“Yeah…that’s what a relationship is.”  
I sighed, “No, it’s not.”  
“Well…let me try, then.”  
“No. You need to go off and do your thing with your friends. You won’t be happy here with me.”  
He looked disappointed. He was trying not to show it.   
“You don’t know me,” he said quietly, “people can change, or adapt. I can be happy staying in one place.”  
“Yeah, for about two weeks until you get bored of me, then you’ll hit the road to San Juan to find a cute cowgirl with a thing for spurs and lassos.”  
He laughed, then shook his head, “Naw, I’d always think of you.”  
“I’ll think of you, too. Will you write to me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I can’t write back, you’re always moving around.”  
“That’s ok. At least you’ll know what I’m up to. I’ll be sure to give you reminders of…um…all our happy memories.”  
“Pervert.”

Frank’s POV  
Gerard strolled into the saloon hours later, after Ray, Mikey, and I had all had our fun. He didn’t say anything. He joined us at the table and sighed.   
“You want a whiskey for the road?” I asked him.   
“No. Let’s just go.”  
“Everything ok?”  
“Yeah, it’s fine. Let’s go.”  
We packed up the horses in silence. I noticed Gerard lingered at the back of the pack instead of leading the way. I could have sworn he hesitated when we went passed a certain house. He kept his head down after that, following us out to the desert. After a while, he picked up speed, his horse zooming past mine, as the sky faded to black. 

EPILOUGE  
ONE YEAR LATER  
Gerard’s POV  
I had written her a letter every week for the past year. We travelled up and down the west coast mostly, rarely going inland for long. Of course, I had no way of knowing if she actually read or even received any of them. Our band of four had whittled down to three. Ray got married four months ago and stayed in a small coastal town with his new wife. Frank, Mikey, and I still rode around from town to town, though we didn’t pull any heists like we used to. Frank surprised me one day.   
“I’m thinking we should go alittle farther east, Gee.”  
“Sick of the beach?”  
“Kinda. I want to go to the town farther away. I hear it’s really getting built up. There might be rail work or something.”  
I raised my eyebrows, “You thinking of calling it quits on me?”  
“My back has had enough of horse travel. I think I might need something more stable.”  
We headed east the next day with Mikey. After two days across the desert, we came upon a familiar sight. The town looked exactly the same, only the buildings had been updated and there were a few more of them than I remembered. We found a place to keep the horses and headed for the saloon. It was like it were yesterday. I think the same song was playing on the piano. Frank watched me as I nervously scanned the room.   
“I don’t think she’s here, Gee. Sorry.”   
Mikey nodded in agreement with Frank. I frowned.   
“I’m gonna go for a walk, guys. I’ll be back.”  
I walked down the street. The town was definitely more crowded than I remembered. It had gone from ghost town to bustling merchants’ town within a year. I couldn’t help but blush as I walked past the jail. Good times. Then I saw it. Her house. The lights were on, shining from the window. Someone was home. My heart was beating out of my chest. I took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door.   
At first there was no response, then the door creaked open. There she was, the same incredible blue eyes and long blonde curls. She was in a night dress and there were bags under her eyes as if she hadn’t slept well, but she looked more beautiful than I remembered.   
“Oh my God…” she whispered, “Gerard?”  
“Yeah, it’s me.”  
She was shocked. I couldn’t help it, I let two tears escape and fall down my cheeks. I wiped them away as quickly as I could.   
“Did you get my letters?”  
“Yeah, I have all of them. I read them all the time.”  
“Umm…Can I come in?”  
She looked hesitant.  
“Uh…yeah, sure…”  
She stepped back to let me inside. It looked the same as when I’d left, only there was laundry everywhere.   
“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone,” she apologized.   
“Please, I don’t even have a house. I have a horse and he needs a bath.”  
She laughed. In that moment, she looked just like the bright-eyed girl I had fooled around with.   
“I missed you, Ginny.”  
“I missed you, too.”  
“You know, there hasn’t been anyone else since you.”  
She seemed shocked.   
“What?”  
“I mean it. I haven’t been with anyone else,” I explained, “I tried once, but…let’s just say I couldn’t follow through.”  
“Gerard, I didn’t know…I assumed you just left that kind of thing out of your letters.”  
“No.”  
“Wow…um…I don’t know what to say.”  
“It’s alright.”  
I didn’t notice until then that I had walked closer to her. I wanted to kiss her. I settled for touching her face.   
“Gerard, I…I can’t.”  
I realized just then how stupid I was.   
“Oh my God, are you married or something? I’m so sorry! I didn’t think—”   
“No, no, Gerard, I’m not married. I…there wasn’t anyone else for me, either.”  
“What!? Then why did you tell me to leave a year ago? Why didn’t you let me stay?”  
“I couldn’t take you away from your life.”   
“You could have been my life!”   
“Gerard, stop yelling.”  
“I’m not yelling!”  
“Yes, you are, please stop—”  
And then I heard it. The distinct sound of a baby’s cry. She rushed into the back room. I heard her voice soothing the infant. She walked back out to the front room, holding a tiny child with my hazel eyes and dark hair.   
“I’m sorry.”   
That was all she said before she started to sob, all the while rocking the baby back to sleep.   
“Ginny…is…is he mine?”  
“Yes.”  
I knew before I had asked her, but I needed to hear it.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I didn’t know how to find you. Even if I did, I don’t know that I would have told you.”  
“Why? Ginny, I could have been here for you. I could have helped you.”  
“Gerard, you were planning a bank robbery when we met.”  
“I would have hung it up!”  
“And just changed overnight?”  
“Yes! For you, yes! For him, yes!”  
She cried harder.   
“Can I hold him?”  
“Of course.”  
I took the little baby out of her arms. She adjusted him, showing me how to hold him the right way. His little hazel eyes beamed at me.   
“What’s his name?”  
“Gerard.”  
“Fitting. He’s beautiful. Like his mom.”  
“He’s got an attitude like his father. Dramatic.”  
I laughed. I held him until he fell back asleep.   
“Ginny, please let me stay. I can’t leave, not again. It was bad enough the first time. All I think about is you, and now…I have two people to think about.”  
“What about your friends and your brother?”  
“They’re ready to move on. Ray got married, he lives on the coast. Mikey is bored as hell I can tell he wants to settle down, and Frank already mentioned traveling and building the railroad. That life is over. I’m ready to call somewhere home.”  
“Ok,” she nodded, “if you’re sure.”  
“I’m sure.”  
She leaned in and kissed me. It felt like a drink of hot coffee on a cold day. I had missed her so much. It was time to talk to the guys. We bundled up the baby. I held him and cuddled him while Ginny got dressed and did her hair. We went down to the saloon. It was loud, so Ginny waited outside with the baby.   
“Hey guys,” I smiled, they were sitting at the same table, “come outside, I want you to meet someone.”  
Frank and Mikey looked confused. When their eyes fell on Ginny holding the baby, they understood.   
“I’m an uncle!?” Mikey exclaimed.   
“Wow, Gee…I never thought I’d see the day!” Frank laughed.   
“What? Don’t you wanna have kids someday, Frank?”  
“No, I’m not the parenting type.”  
Just then, we heard another voice from behind us.   
“Frankie!? Is that you?”  
We all turned to see the two girls Frank had had two glorious tumbles with—each with a set of twins. Ginny smiled.   
“Yeah Frank, about that—”  
Frank passed out cold on the ground before she could finish her sentence. 

THE END


End file.
